


Movie cliché

by Adalines_fifth



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Girl Penis, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 19:25:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14775767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adalines_fifth/pseuds/Adalines_fifth
Summary: Negasonic's and Yukio's first time.





	Movie cliché

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing with these characters.

Negasonic never imagined herself in one of those cliché movie Moments in where the teens loses their virginity in a car, but here she is with Yukio currently straddling her with her hand reaching down between them to reach Nega’s pants. Nega was currently grasping Yukio’s hips for dear life, she had never been with a girl before or anyone in fact and she has a different feature than most girls, she has a dick. When she told Yukio she was completely chill about it and said that it didn’t change the way she felt towards Nega. The thing is that she’s heard countless of stories of Young people with these appendages not being so great in bed as beginners and she is terrified of being finished before she even starts.

And she already has a feeling that this is going south as soon as she let’s out a low desperate groan as soon as Yukio grabs her through her boxer briefs. Yukios hands goes still and her eyes look wide suddenly “what’s wrong?” asks Nega suddenly feeling very concerned and self conscious, “ you're really big, El.” Said Yukio with a surprised expression. “Oh…” said Nega suddenly getting really flustered and feeling a bit more confident. “I…I hadn’t realized.. I was…big” said Nega trying to bring something else to the conversation only to feel slightly stupid for her redundant input.

Negasonic placed her lips on Yukio’s neck starting to kiss and nip at it, Yukio let out a low moan when Nega bit a sensitive spot between her ear and her neck. Nega could feel her appendage throb at Yukio’s delicious sounds every time she would find a particularly sensitive spot. Yukio slowly started to grind down on Negasonic's exposed boxers right over Nega’s head. Negasonic was biting her lip trying to suppress the loud moans that wanted to escape her throat, that is until Yukio pulled down her boxers along with her pants to mid thigh and proceeded to move her Lacy underwear to the side placing herself over Nega’s head and continuing to rock her hips back and forth running Negasonic’s head through her folds. At this Nega threw her head back against the head rest in the back seat shutting her eyes tight and panting loudly while muttering a few curse words under her breath. “you okay baby?” asked Yukio still continuing her ministrations, reaching to grab Nega’s chin forcing her to make eye contact with her. Nega’s eyes were glowing, but she quickly nodded and bit her lip and closed her eyes as Yukio dipped Nega’s head into her opening. “oh God..” whispered Nega under her breath as Yukio took a bit more than the head into her opening.

Nega turned their positions now hovering over Yukio while she was placed between the pink haired girls legs, Negasonic reached down and ran her fingers through the girls folds slipping down to her entrance and going knuckle deep at this Yukio let out a high pitched moan as she grasped Nega’s wrist, Nega used Yukio’s wetness to coat her shaft and placed herself at the girls entrance while kissing her deeply. As Negasonic slipped in the head she did a particularly hard thrust burying herself inside Yukio. Both Negasonic and Yukio let out breathless moans, Yukio was extremely tight and it was driving Nega insane, the Ray of Sunshine’s walls kept fluttering around Nega’s length. 

When Yukio was adjusted Negasonic started to thrust relentlessly in the girl, both of their moans could be heard from outside the car. Negasonic stopped “baby can you get on all fours for me?” said Nega still buried in Yukio at this Yukio nodded eagerly. Once Yukio was in position she slipped in Yukio’s again this time going deeper than before pulling even louder moans from Yukio. Nega felt Yukio’s walls fluttering increasingly around warning her that her climax was near making negasonic a bit too excited, suddenly Nega’s hips started stuttering and she was cumming deep in the girl she could already feel the embarrassment washing over her, but she continued to thrust despite her sensitivity trying to coax Yukio’s own climax, Nega began to slam her hips against Yukio’s and before she knew it her dick was being choked by Yukio’s walls, throwing Nega into another orgasm this time making her choke out a sob, she came Deep Yukio.

“Well that was amazing” said Yukio breathlessly.

“More like mind blowing” said Nega still buried in Yukio leaning down to place a kiss on the back of her neck.


End file.
